Sometimes Cupid Gets It Wrong SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: After the events of  "Secrets" Gibbs is plagued by a comment he heard, wondering if it's true. SLASH


Title: Sometimes Cupid gets it wrong.

Summary: After the events of "Secrets" Gibbs is plagued by a comment he heard. SLASH

Takes place during secrets. Does include some spoilers for "Secrets" nothing that most haven't already heard.

**############################**

Holding up the glass, Gibbs looked at the Bartender who nodded, came over and refilled the glass.

"Rough day Gibbs?" The bartender asked.

"Weird day, Mike." Gibbs chuckled thinking about the odd array of "superhero's" he'd meant. Although if he was honest with himself, that wasn't really what he was thinking about. Something else, an off handed comment had caught his attention and now he couldn't get it out of his head.

"Hey what's it gonna be tonight?" The bartender asked as the man sat down next to Gibbs.

"I'll have what he's having."

Gibbs shook his head. "Didn't expected to see you here tonight." In fact, it was the last person he expected to see here after today.

"I'm sure you didn't...cupid." Tony glanced over at Gibbs. "You totally set me up."

Shrugging, Gibbs just took another sip of his drink.

"Guess I should thank you." Tony said as the Bartender sat a glass of Bourbon in front of him. "So thank you."

Gibbs nodded.

"She said she called off the wedding because she wasn't ready to met the one." Tony paused. "But she is now."

Another nod. "Then that's a good thing for you."

"Not really." Tony swirled the glass in his hand. "I kissed her."

"I heard."

Tony hissed. "McGeek." The man never knows when to keep his mouth shut.

"The sexual tension was there Tony." Gibbs chuckled. "I didn't need McGee to tell me."

"Well that's gone now." Quickly finishing the drink, Tony nodded for another.

"You sealed the deal. That was quick, even for you." Tony could always get the girl.

Tony looked over at Gibbs. "I didn't sleep with her."

"Why not?" Gibbs asked not even glancing at his senior field agent.

"Because I kissed her." Tony sighed. "And there was nothing."

"Nothing?" That was a surprise, Tony could feel something with just about any woman.

"Absolutely nothing." Tony blew out a long breath. "And I mean nothing, the big zero, not even a twitch from little DiNozzo."

Gibbs snickered.

"Well not little." Tony shook his head at the little reference. "You know what I mean."

"I get it."

"Maybe I'm just not meant to be in love." Tony polished of his drink and the bartender poured another one without him asking. Looking over his shoulder, he realized there were only two other people in the whole bar. A bored bartender is an attentive bartender.

"It'll happen." Gibbs finally looked over at Tony. "When it's meant to."

Tony raised an eyebrow and smiled sideways at Gibbs. "Since when did you become a romantic?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "It's not being romantic, just saying."

"Well I think I'd like to forget about love and instead have way too much to drink." Tony gulped down the drink.

"You two just want me to leave the bottle?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs pulled a few bills from his pocket. "This should take care of it. Thanks Mike."

Mike nodded walking towards the other end of the bar.

"Don't think I'll let you get me drunk and take me home." Tony grinned. "I'm not that easy."

"I'm sure you're not." Gibbs raised the glass to his lips and paused. "I'd at least have to buy you dinner first."

Tony pointed at Gibbs. "Damn straight."

"Damn straight is the problem." Gibbs mumbled under his breath. He was treading into dangerous territory here and if he was smart he's run as fast as he could the other way. Far away from Tony and even the innocent joking, but that comment from earlier was still eating away at him.

"What?" Tony looked at Gibbs puzzled.

"Nothing." Gibbs shook his head and poured another drink for both of them.

After about an hour the bottle was gone, the bar was empty, except for the two of them and they were sitting at a large round booth at the back. Mike had disappeared half an hour ago into the back of the bar.

"This is just was I needed." Tony laughed.

"Good."

Tony laid his head on the back of the booth and looked at Gibbs. "Do you wanna fall in love again."

Gibbs shrugged. "With the right person."

"You're handsome and sexy." Tony smiled. "It'll happen."

"Handsome, maybe, sexy. I don't know." Gibbs chuckled.

"See! That's why you're so sexy." Tony grinned leaning forward and grabbing his drink. "Because you don't even realize you're sexy." Taking a drink, he looked at Gibbs. "I mean come on those steely blue eyes always gazing at you like they're looking into your soul, that half smirk you give, and that cocky walk."

"Didn't realize you paid so much attention."

Tony chewed at his bottom lip nervously. "I do."

Gibbs ran his hand over his chin. "We should probably get going."

"Straight is not the problem."

"Excuse me?"

"Earlier you said damn straight is the problem." Tony fixed his gaze on Gibbs, he'd heard Gibbs' mumbled comment early but had let it pass. Now the booze was making him bold. "You were implying that me being straight was the problem."

Gibbs swallowed hard and suddenly found his drink interesting.

"But believe me, that's not a problem." Tony sighed.

Sitting his drink down, Gibbs ran his hands down his face. This had to be some dream. He must be at home in bed dreaming this whole scenario, because Tony telling him he wasn't straight couldn't be possible. "Tony. You've had a lot to drink."

"So have you. Are you drunk?" Tony asked.

"No." Gibbs wished he was then he'd have an excuse to let whatever might happen, happen.

"Neither am I." Tony slid closer. "So if me being straight was the problem, and that problem is no longer there, what is you want?" Tony's fingers brushed against the outside of Gibbs' thigh.

"Tony." Gibbs focused on Tony's eye searching for drunkenness, a sign that this was a joke, or any of the other countless reasons that the younger man would suddenly be showing interest.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes." Gibbs couldn't stop the word as hard as he tried.

"And yet you haven't laid a single finger on me. Why's that?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I could never just lay a single finger on you."

Tony laughed. "Yet your whole mood tonight is based on an off handed comment from Ziva about you laying a hand on me."

Why did he always forget how well Tony could read him.

Sliding even closer, thighs touching, Tony's fingers gently played with the hair at Gibbs' left temple. "What was that comment exactly...do you ever get the feeling he enjoys getting smacked in the head." He paused. "The he, referring to me."

Yeah that was the comment that Gibbs had been thinking about all night.

"Just ask so it stops bugging you and we can move on."

Gibbs tried to ignore the touch of Tony's fingers as he asked. "Do you like the head slaps?"

Leaning forward Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs' ear. "Yes." Pulling back he gazed into the steely blue eyes not surprised when Gibbs' fingers brushed over his arm.

"Ever want me smack you somewhere else?" Gibbs asked his confidence suddenly building, if this had been anyone else he'd already have kissed the man.

"Smack wasn't really what I was thinking but-" Tony purred, letting a hand caress over Gibbs' knee "Take me home with you and I'll show you how much I wanted you to touch me...all over."

Gibbs smirked. "Thought I had to buy you dinner first?"

An evil grin spread over Tony's face. "I'll settled for you buying breakfast."

* * *

><p>Silently they walked to the truck, Gibbs mind racing with all the reasons he should get Tony in the truck and drop him at his own apartment. They may not be drunk, but their judgment was definitely impaired at this point. Unlocking the passenger door, he went to open it and Tony leaned back against it looking at him. Then a hand touched the middle of his shirt and he was jerked forward, Tony smashing their lips together.<p>

Tony's hand drifted up, fingers combing through the hair on the back of Gibbs' head, surprised at how soft it was under his fingers. His mouth was already open and eager, when Gibbs' tongue slipped across his lips tangling with his own. He arched wanting more of their bodies touching, wanting to feel more of Gibbs against him, wishing they were skin to skin instead of wrapped in the protective shell of clothing. Jerking back, he licked his lips. "Touch me, please." It was a plea as he captured Gibbs' lips again, praying Gibbs would answer his request.

Gibbs wasn't a fool and when a gorgeous man begs you to touch him, you do just that. One hand found its way under the soft fabric of Tony's dress shirt caressing Tony's ribcage, then stomach wanting to touch everywhere he could. The other slithered around Tony's waist and squeezed the younger man's tight ass. Solid so solid, Tony was muscle, firm and hard in his hands.

Moaning into the kiss, Tony never remembered anyone's touch feeling so demanding, so needy, and so completely overwhelming. He'd been with men before, something to break up the monotony he always felt being with women. But this, this was different. The touch made his body burn, burn with a desire and longing he'd hidden for far too long, from himself, and from Gibbs. And now that he'd been given a taste, he wanted more. His hand reached between them and rubbed the growing bulge in the front of Gibbs' pants feeling the moan against his lips.

"Well well agent Gibbs, that's definitely a lot of heat you're packing there." Tony sighed. "I should be scared but all I can think about is having that big cock inside me."

"Tony." Gibbs growled with need, his hand still latched on to Tony's ass.

"Tell me that's not what you're thinking about?" Tony smirked. "Your hand squeezing my ass wanting nothing more than to bend me over, spread my ass and stick your dick deep inside me."

Gibbs other hand found its way to Tony's ass tearing at both cheeks.

"That's exactly what you want, what we both want."

"Then get in the car, because I'm not fucking you in a parking garage."

Tony grinned stroking Gibbs' hard cock through the slacks. "Your cock wants to."

"My cock wants a lot of things." Gibbs hands slipped to Tony's hips and slammed the younger agent hard against the truck. He leered down Tony's body. "If I gave my cock everything it wanted I'd have fucked you back in Baltimore."

"I'd have let you." Tony moaned.

The admission caused Gibbs to snarl. If he'd have known...

"Believe me wanting you crossed my mind the minute I had you pinned to the ground, straddling your body." Tony sighed breathlessly. "Your cock under me, I felt you twitch, say the way you looked at me. I'd seen that look before."

"And what look is that?" Gibbs snickered.

"The look that said if we'd have been alone you have flipped me over and devoured me."

Gently sliding Tony's body to the left, Gibbs opened the passenger door. Then leaned into Tony's ear. "Get in the damn truck so I can take you home, strip you naked, throw you in my bed, and fuck you until you beg me to stop."

Tony body shivered as he grabbed Gibbs by the neck and glared into those blue eyes. "The only thing I'm gonna beg for, is you to fuck me harder."

"Truck, now." Gibbs ordered practically throwing Tony through the open door and slamming it shut. He climbed into the driver's side and started the truck, peeling out of the parking garage wanting nothing more than to make the ten minute drive in five.

Tony scooted across the truck seat closer to Gibbs.

"Behave." Gibbs barked as he glanced at Tony.

"Now what fun would that be?" Tony grinned as his hand rubbed back and forth over his stomach. "You've got my cock all hard."

"Tony."

Pulling one of Gibbs' hand from the steering wheel, Tony put it on his hard aching cock. "Feel, so hard."

"God Tony." Gibbs couldn't help but squeeze the hard cock under his hand.

"You make me hard I can't help it." Tony moaned rocking up into Gibbs' hand. He placed his own hand over Gibbs and squeezed hard. "Feels so good."

Keeping his eyes focused on the road, Gibbs let his hand stroke over Tony's hard on. "Does that make it better?"

"Yes." Tony whimpered. "But it makes me wanna come."

"Almost home, then I'll make you come, as many times as you want."

"Promise." Tony's hand clutched at Gibbs' thigh.

"I promise." Gibbs groaned. When he pulled into the driveway, his hand was still stroking Tony's cock, the younger man moaning and squirming..

"Gibbs please." Grabbing his boss, Tony dragged the older man down over him on the long bench seat of the truck.

"Tony, the house." They were just steps away.

"I need you now." Tony started to unbutton his own pants, then shoved Gibbs' hand inside. He threw his head back when Gibbs' hand made contact with his cock and instinctively started stroking. "Make me come."

As if there were any way Gibbs could deny the man he'd wanted forever. His lips descended on Tony's throat as he stroked harder.

"That's it. God yes."

"Can't even wait to get in the house." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "Need to come so bad don't you."

"Yes." Tony whimpered as his hands explored Gibbs' back, hips and ass. "I want you, so much."

Only Tony could make Gibbs act like this, like some sex crazed adolescent, needing to grope each other in the truck when the house, the bed was only steps away. It seemed perfectly fitting actually, everything about Tony made him want to act like some love sick school boy. He felt Tony's body start to tense. "You gonna come for me?"

"Yes." Tony panted the release building throughout his body.

"Show me how much you want me." Gibbs growled stroking as fast as he could in the confines of Tony's slacks. He watched as Tony's mouth fell open, body trembling as the release overtook him, then the scream.

"GIBBS!" The scream echoed throughout the cab of the truck as Tony came clutching at Gibbs' back.

Pressing kisses to Tony' neck, Gibbs sighed. "Can't wait to hear you scream when I fuck you."

"I won't be the only one screaming."

Gibbs drew back and smiled down at Tony. "I'm sure you won't be."

Glancing over at the glove box, Tony popped it open, pulled out a few napkins and handed them to Gibbs. "I'll clean up inside."

Wiping his hand, Gibbs sat up. "Gonna actually let me take you inside now?"

Tony nodded, accepting the hand Gibbs offered helping him up.

Walking into the house, Gibbs tossed his keys onto the table and took Tony's hand again leading him up the stairs to the bedroom. He stopped when they were in the room and standing in front of the bathroom door.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You wanted to clean up."

"That look isn't nothing." Tony sighed fear clutching at his chest. "Regretting this?"

"God no." Gibbs shook his head

"Then tell me."

"I just need to ask something."

"Anything." Tony said confused by Gibbs mood change.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs asked the question he needed to know. "Is this just sex?"

Tony's head jerked back, his eyes wide.

"If it is, I'm okay with that, I just need to know before-" Gibbs took a deep breath. "Before this goes any further."

"You'd be okay with that?" Tony ran his hand up Gibbs' chest. "Us just having sex, whenever I want?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Gibbs nodded.

"No strings attached?"

Another slight nod.

"Wow that's a pretty good deal." Tony was completely surprised. "Sex whenever I want, no strings attached, do I get to see other people too?"

Gibbs eyes narrowed.

"Women, other men?" Taking Gibbs' hand he placed it on his ass then pressed their bodies together. "Is that what you want? Someone else's hands on me?" Grabbing Gibbs other hand he slid it between them and put it on his cock. "Someone else touching my cock?"

"No." Gibbs growled through clenched teeth, grabbing Tony by the hips and thrusting him against the wall.

The show of anger, of jealousy excited Tony and it took a moment for him to catch his breath. He stared at Gibbs. "I wouldn't risk everything between us for sex and I don't think you would either."

"No I wouldn't." Gibbs panted with a mixture of jealousy and need.

"Then don't lie to me and tell me you'd be okay with it." Tony glared, angry that Gibbs would even think that he wanted some casual fling or one night stand.

Capturing Tony's wrist, he jerked them above the younger man's head, pinning them to the wall.

"You're right." Tightening his grip on Tony's wrists, Gibbs leered down Tony's body. "The one and only thing I want is you. And that means in and out of the bedroom, and I _do not_ share."

"Good." Tony snapped. "Because neither do I. So I suggest that you tell that little boy toy, Aaron, you call on when you're lonely to back the fuck off, for good."

Gibbs gave a half smirk, surprised by Tony knowing about Aaron and staking his claim. He let go of Tony's wrist then ripped the button down dress shirt open. "I want you naked." Pushing Tony's pants down over his hips, they pooled at the younger man's feet. "And in the shower."

Tony's fingers started to tug at Gibbs' belt, then undid his pants shoving the pants and boxers down in one movement. "Do I get to rip your shirt too?"

Lifting the shirt over his head, Gibbs tossed it aside.

Shimming out of the shirt, Tony stepped out of his pants, then turned walking into the bathroom. He jumped when he felt the smack on his ass and turned around grinning at Gibbs. "You've so wanted to do that all night."

"Yeah kinda." Gibbs smirked wrapping an arm around Tony and walking them into the bathroom. "But there are a lot of things I wanna do to you tonight."

* * *

><p>Tony stepped into the shower turning as Gibbs stepped in behind him, instantly he was pushed against the wall Gibbs devouring his lips with unmet need. Not to be undone, he spun them around slamming Gibbs against the wall matching the hunger. Their bodies tangled together, exploring each other as they feasted from each other's lips. Soon it became some strange battle of dominance that neither cared about wining, instead simply building the fire between them. Back and forth they pressed each other against the shower wall, taking their turn discovering how each other liked to be touched, what spots made the other moan, feeling each other, skin against skin.<p>

It wasn't until Tony had Gibbs pinned against the wall and wrapped a hand around his hard cock that the kiss was broken.

"Like my hand around your cock?" Tony groaned.

"Yes." Gibbs' hands caressed down Tony's back as he thrust into Tony's hand.

"So do I." Tony said as he pumped faster over Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs sighed. "But that's not what I want." In one quick motion, he slipped out from under Tony and shoved the younger man face first against the shower wall. His fingers running up the crack of Tony's ass. "But then you know what I want."

"Yes." Closing his eyes, he felt a finger slid between his cheeks and trace circles around the tight ring of muscles of his opening, a desperate moan dripping from his lips.

"So eager." Gibbs smirked.

Whimpering, Tony's body shivered. Slowly, almost painfully slow, Gibbs' finger nudged it's way inside. He rocked back wanting more, but Gibbs latched onto his hip pinning him hard against the wall.

"I will not be rushed." Gibbs snapped at Tony's ear withdrawing his finger then gently pushing back in.

Tony bit his lower lip suppressing a moan.

"Now behave." It was said in that boss tone demanding Tony to obey. Releasing Tony's hip, Gibbs hand gently caressed the small of Tony's back as he worked his finger in and out a few times before adding another causing Tony's body to arch. "Feels so good doesn't it?"

Tony nodded, reveling in the sensation and need Gibbs' touch created in him. He moaned, hands trying unsuccessful to claw into the smooth tile of the shower when Gibbs lips kissed and nipped at the back of his neck and shoulder.

Scissoring his fingers, Gibbs worked on opening the muscles just enough to make Tony comfortable when he buried his cock inside. He groaned involuntarily as the thought ran through his mind, he'd dreamed about that moment for so long. His only concern, praying he could hold on long enough to thoroughly enjoy it.

Adding another finger, Tony hissed when that amazing combination of pleasure and pain shot through his body.

Gibbs kissed up the back of Tony's neck, nibbling on his earlobe. "It's definitely been a long time for you...you're so tight."

As if to prove the point, Tony squeezed his muscles around the fingers inside him.

"Tone." Gibbs roared his cock twitching.

Tony smiled at the affectionate name, Gibbs had never called him that before. "Please."

Working his fingers back and forth inside his lover, Gibbs felt Tony's body shiver. "Please what?"

"Fuck me." Tony whined.

"I am fucking you." Gibbs fingers slammed into Tony.

Tony moaned. "I want your cock."

"Soon." Gibbs sighed. "But I'm not done with you yet." Pulling his fingers from Tony, he heard the younger man let out a short breath at the loss. He turned off the water and jerked open the shower curtain, a rush of cold air hit Tony's body making him shiver again. Stepping out, he waited as Tony finally turned around and climbed out.

Tony accepted the hand offered him and Gibbs pulled him out of the bathroom towards the foot of the bed. "Don't I even get to dry off?"

Gibbs shook his head, then physically tossed Tony on his back down onto the bed, staring down at the younger man.

Surprised by the physical act and the predator look in Gibbs' eyes, Tony used his elbows and feet to crawl further up on the bed, never taking his eyes off Gibbs.

As Tony retreated, Gibbs climbed onto the bed stalking up Tony's body, watching as the younger man's escape was halted by his back touching the head board. An evil smirk spread across Gibbs' lips as Tony took a shallow breath.

Tony's heart stopped, his lung taking that last shallow breath hoping it would be enough to sustain him through the first attack, reaching behind him, his hands clutched at the rungs in the head board.

Gibbs final approach was gradual, calculated, as he brought them face to face, his blue eyes almost black with desire. With Tony's gaze locked on his, he let his hand gently caress up Tony's ribcage then follow the arm to the hand locked around the head board. Tony's body trembled but the younger man never moved. He leaned in slowly as if to kiss his prey, then veered to the left his lips by Tony's ear but never making contact. Then Gibbs whispered one word. "Mine."

Tony's eyes closed as he dropped his head back, exposing his neck surrendering completely to the predator above him.

With a growl Gibbs' attacked, descending on Tony with animalist need. His body dropped down against Tony's, skin to skin as he gnawed at the younger man's throat, his hands clawing at the man's body.

Gibbs' hands were everywhere, tearing at his flesh as if trying to find a way inside, and Tony wanted Gibbs to do just that, wanted them to become one being. Ripping his hands from the rungs, he latched onto Gibbs' back, his fingertips painfully digging into the taunt flesh, but it still wasn't enough. "FUCK ME!" Tony screamed pulling his knees up and spreading his legs.

Without even acknowledging the primal scream, Gibbs reached over fumbling to open the night stand drawer and grab the lube.

Tony heard the pop of the cap and groaned digging deeper into Gibbs' back. Then the sound of slick strokes and he felt the tip of Gibbs' cock rubbing against his opening.

A quick push and the head of Gibbs' cock slipped past the tight muscles making both men moan. Another nudge forward and more of his cock buried itself inside of lover, but it wasn't fast enough for Tony.

Wrapping his legs around Gibbs' hips, Tony's heels dug into Gibbs' ass thrusting the older man forward embedding the cock deeper inside.

"FUCK!" Gibbs bellowed throwing his head back as the tight heat enveloped the length of his shaft, his entire body surging with unimaginable pleasure. Taking a deep breath he tried to steady himself as he glared down at Tony.

"I said fuck me." Tony growled glaring back.

Latching onto the side of Tony's neck, Gibbs drew back then slammed back into the man.

"YES!" Another scream pierced through the air.

The animal took over again as Gibbs took Tony mercilessly, the want of so many years spurring him on. Nothing had ever felt so good, so right and he knew he would never get enough. As the overwhelming need built, his hand found Tony's cock,stroking hard and fast.

"Fuck yes!" Tony cried out as his balls started to tighten and he felt the tingling at the base of his spine.

Shifting slightly, Gibbs found that spot inside Tony that he knew would push his lover over the edge. He felt Tony's body start to tremble as his cock hit Tony's prostate with each forward thrust. Then the scream.

No words, just some unearthly howl of release as Tony came feeling the splash of the fluid against his stomach.

Gibbs mouth fell open as Tony's muscles contracted around him drawing his cock deeper as he thrust forward. It was too much and he lunged into Tony filling his with the release. He collapsed, his body and mind unable to process anything other than the wave after wave of paralyzing pleasure that coursed through him.

* * *

><p>Jerking awake, his eyes shot open completely confused by the pitch black of the room. He wasn't in his own bed, then he felt the body wrapped around him and it all rushed back. Taking a deep breath, Tony's body warmed as the scent of Gibbs assaulted his nose. They were on their sides, chests pressed together, Gibbs' arms wrapped protectively around him like a cocoon, and he had never felt so safe.<p>

Smiling he pressed a kiss against Gibbs' throat and heard the soft sigh. A nip at Gibbs throat and a moan from the older man. Tony smiled when Gibbs' fingers brushed up and down his spin causing his body to quiver.

"That's all it takes." Gibbs snickered.

"With you, yes." Tony sighed.

Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's forehead. "Good."

Resting his head on Gibbs' chest, Tony heard the strong steady heartbeat under him, so soothing and calming. He sighed contently, settling against the broad chest.

"Happy?"

"Safe. Wanted" Tony smiled to himself. "And happy."

Opening his eyes, Gibbs looked out into the darkness. Anyone else probably would have been concerned and confused by Tony's need to put safe and wanted before happiness, but he knew Tony. Knew Tony feeling safe and wanted, with him, content to just be in his arms, meant more than anything. Tony was always happy, jovial, but rarely felt safe and wanted. So to hear those words meant more to Gibbs than anything else Tony could have said.

"I love you Tony and nothing is gonna change that."

Tony smiled to himself. He knew Gibbs was the one person that would understand those words and what they signified about their relationship. "You know I think I owe Ziva some flowers or chocolates or something."

"Why's that?"

"Because it was her comment that pretty much set the mood for this to happen.

"Does that mean I owe Wendy flowers for causing zero reaction in "little" DiNozzo when you kissed?"

"Oh God." Tony laughed. "And what would that card say?"

"Thanks for not giving the man I love a hard on."

Tony laughed making Gibbs' body shake as well. "I wanna see her face when she gets those flowers and card."

"Maybe I'll deliver them personally. Make sure she gets the message."

Laughing uncontrollably, Tony could just imagine that exchange.

"She always disliked me anyway." Gibbs chuckled. "This would just give her a good reason to hate me."

"How about if we just walk in, arm in arm and you hand her the flowers."

"That could work." Gibbs laughed.

Tony stopped laughed and settled back against Gibbs. "I think I'll send her a card."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah." Tony buried himself tightly against Gibbs. "Cupid got it wrong."

Gibbs shook his head at the reference of him being Cupid.

Kissing Gibbs' chest, Tony sighed. "But this time Cupid finally got it right. Thanks Cupid."

"Tony." Gibbs whispered.

"And tomorrow I am so buying you boxers with hearts all over them and a matching t-shirt with a big heart in the center." Tony laughed. "My own personal superhero!"

Gibbs laughed, pulling Tony closer. For Tony, anything.


End file.
